


Desperate Times

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Gen, Guns, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow, a remote cabin and small arms fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted February 22, 2007_

Sam stumbled out of bed, gun in hand before he fully awakened. Gunshots. Gunshots and no Dean.

Staying low, Sam peered out the window. Dean on the cabin porch loaded another set of shells and aimed at a snowdrift. Sam cracked the door open.

"Hey, Sam, did I wake you?"

"Gunfire. Tends to do that. What's up?"

"Road's still closed." *BLAM*

"Which makes the snow evil?"

"Yup. We can't get out," *BLAM* "Busted both shovels yesterday digging." *clack-clatter* "So, rocksalt. Melts snow, right?" *Ch-Chack*

"But the road'll be cleared tomorrow-"

"We're out of coffee, Sam." *BLAM*

"...Where's the other shotgun?"


End file.
